The present invention relates to an umbrella frame. More particularly, the present invention relates to an umbrella frame which has a winding device to be operated safely.
A conventional umbrella frame has an upper runner and a lower runner as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,907, U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,445, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,557, U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,987, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,600. The conventional umbrella frame further has a conventional winding device to control a stretch of the umbrella frame. However, the umbrella frame will be folded suddenly while the winding device is loosened.
An object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella frame which has a winding device to be operated safely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an umbrella frame which has a winding device to adjust a stretch operation of the umbrella frame.
Accordingly, an umbrella frame comprises a hollow shaft, an upper runner disposed on the hollow shaft, a lower runner receiving the hollow shaft, a winding device inserted through the hollow shaft, a pulley disposed on the hollow shaft, and a thread connected to the pulley and the winding device. A plurality of ribs are connected to the upper runner. A plurality of stretchers are connected to the lower runner and the ribs. The hollow shaft has two through holes, and two pairs of oblong grooves communicating with the through holes. A handle has a round hole, a channel, a circular hole communicating with the channel, a first pawl, and a second pawl. A coiled spring and an annular cushion are inserted in the channel of the handle. A blocking rod is inserted through the circular hole of the handle, the coiled spring, and the annular cushion. The winding device has a winding shaft, a pair of annular blocks, a pair of sleeves, a pair of elastic washers, and an annular cover. The winding shaft has a groove and a first end and a second end each passing through the respective annular block, the respective sleeve, and the respective elastic washer. The first end of the winding shaft is inserted in the annular cover. The second end of the winding shaft is inserted in the round hole of the handle. Each of the annular blocks has a collar having two protrusions for insertion into the oblong grooves of the hollow shaft, and a plurality of blocking bars each having a bevel and a click end. The thread has a blocking end for insertion in the groove of the winding shaft.